


【英米】第四章 梅杜萨之筏/The Raft of the Medusa—第二节 浮沉/Cartesian Devil

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 本篇节选自同人本《恶毒的隐喻：哀歌》，现在正在TB店铺NorthBeyondPlus通贩，如您对故事内容感兴趣，欢迎入本。您可以在CPP无差别同人站搜索UID239250了解更多信息。在第一节中，亚瑟和他的荷兰裔表哥拉尔斯·范戴克交换了一些重要的信息，此时拉尔斯已经因为接近一个重大秘密的核心而受到严重的冲击。面临着棘手的情况，亚瑟决定还是先按照自己一贯的routine先去照顾他的另一位表亲——年少的阿尔弗雷德。因为琼斯家族掌握着这座城市的命脉——名为天穹系统的网络系统。您可以在我的作品中找到另一个章节的试阅，请注意这些故事在同一个背景下相互独立，又有隐藏的联系。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【英米】第四章 梅杜萨之筏/The Raft of the Medusa—第二节 浮沉/Cartesian Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以本篇的发布纪念AO3在中国大陆封禁第227天。

沉闷干瘪的模拟雷声在远方的云层中滚动，预兆着这场人造雨将在不久后结束。几乎听不出人工痕迹的AI女声向亚瑟·柯克兰再次确认了目的地，引擎随即发动，气派的行政级轿车缓慢地滑入预定好的路线，逐步升高档位进入巡航模式。亚瑟一边回味着拉尔斯·范戴克留下的信息，一边下意识地轻轻揉搓着自己的脖颈。年轻的西郊官员向他那位下城的商人兄弟保证了新样本的充足供给，并承诺尽快签发建设新实验室的批文。对方似乎也和他一样有从长计议的决心，并表示会继续执行他们的计划。但他仍觉得心神不宁，仿佛有什么重大的变故将要发生。  
亚瑟·柯克兰做了三次腹式呼吸，让全身紧绷的肌肉放松下来。他非常清楚，若是想实现自己的理想，他必须尽早适应与焦虑为伴的生活。趁着车辆自动行驶的空档，他点开了被上百条语音留言挤爆的收件箱。不出所料，内容无一例外全都是阿尔弗雷德那小子震耳欲聋的焦急呼唤：  
“亚蒂！你在哪里呀——！！”  
“还要等多久，我都已经饿了！”  
“再不来我就要自己走了哦！”  
“学校大门都锁了！你是不是忘了我们的约定了！”  
“你继续失踪我就要报警了哦！”  
“亚蒂——！！！”  
……  
汽车静默地滑行在幽闭的立体交通管道内。阿尔弗雷德从放学后没人接的绝望深渊中爆发了一连串的呼嚎，亚瑟将它们一条一条从头听到尾，嘴角无意识地轻轻扬起。他浅笑着摇了摇头，对着摄像头做了个删除手势，将占满屏幕的未接来电提醒完全清空。随后向那个等得心焦的小伙子回复了一条简讯：  
“公务缠身，少安毋躁。”

以阅后即焚类社交平台起家的琼斯家族在天穹的信息科技领域独占鳌头，而琼斯夫妇的独生子阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯很可能是穹顶之下最无忧无虑的孩子。来自父母的聪明大脑使他在学业上没什么顾虑，在课余生活中也得到了这对忙碌的监护人给予的充足信任和自由空间。想来在这座城市中唯一能让他焦心的事情只有一件，那就是亚瑟忘记与他共度每个月第三个周末的约定。这条约定的程度之重要，可能连亚瑟自己都缺乏正确的认识。虽然还有不到三个月阿尔弗雷德就要过17岁生日了，但在那些不需要假装酷孩子的场合下，他总是忍不住扳着指头，一遍遍计算着下一次见到亚瑟的时间。  
但就像爱德华·A·墨菲所说的那样，但凡有可能出错的事，最终一定会出错。斜挎着背包的阿尔弗雷德独自站在空无一人的学校门口，只有墙上那两只闪着红灯的电子眼陪伴着孤零零的他。他原本早就计划好要在同学们的注视下高调地登上亚瑟的汽车，让他们艳羡地目送自己随这个“顶流级青年偶像政治家”一同离去。可如今这些想法全都因为亚瑟的失约落空了，不仅如此，在迟到的一小时里亚瑟既不接电话也不回消息，仿佛从天穹之下蒸发了一样。  
落日的余晖在穹顶弧形材料的折射下映出一弧彩虹，半藏在昏黄的天光中。阿尔弗雷德垂头丧气地踢着小石子，看它们弹跳着飞进公路，又被零星路过的车辆碾过。他仍抱着最后一丝希望，可如果到天完全黑透时亚瑟还不出现，他就只能给自己家的司机打电话，然后在房间里抱着游戏机度过一个平庸的周末了。想到这里，他又愤懑地飞起一脚将一块不算太小的石头开了出去，然而它还没来得及划出漂亮的弧线，就硬生生敲在一辆缓缓停在他面前的黑车上。副驾驶的玻璃降了下去，西装革履、佩戴着贵族徽章的亚瑟·柯克兰对他行为顽劣的表弟做了个“请解释一下这件事”的手势。  
“亚蒂，你可终于下班了！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地抱怨着，透过敞开的窗口将背包甩上后座，随后钻进车厢里给了亚瑟一个无法抵抗的热情拥抱。“我们今晚去哪里？”  
“你的行为让我很怀疑你在学校里的表现，阿尔菲。没有人会选择一个小朋友做兄弟会的会长。”亚瑟并没有太多的心情应付这个孩子永远过于浓烈的情绪，他将阿尔弗雷德按回了副驾驶位上，随手帮他系上了安全带。小伙子吐了吐舌头，快速地原谅了对方的冷淡。为了避免这位表哥打开话匣子唠叨下去，他释放了如今流行于学生之间的微型无人机自拍终端。在亚瑟还没来得及做出任何反应之前，那个嗡嗡叫的小不点就帮他和做着搞怪表情的阿尔弗雷德拍了一连串照片。男孩将副驾驶靠背放低，双脚交叠着翘在储物盒上方的平台上，手指在显示屏上不断滑动，调整着照片中不完美的细节。亚瑟已经对他糟糕的举止和不断从口袋里变出来的新鲜设备视若无睹，自顾自地将目的地设置为金融商圈的浮屠塔。宾利车拐出学院区的几分钟后， 带有“【特别关注】Alfie F J.更新了一张图片”字样的弹窗出现在亚瑟的车载显示器上。亚瑟好奇地将它点开，屏幕上首先跳出了一句用炫彩字体书写的“我哥今天也在拯救世界！！”，一串莫名其妙的动态符号表情紧随其后，再往下就是一张滤镜夸张到让亚瑟感到抓狂的照片。  
“把这张照片设置为仅自己可见，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟用手势将消息提醒撵进回收站，没有给阿尔弗雷德留下任何反对的机会。“如果你要发布别人的照片，必须经过他们的确认和同意，明白吗？你该知道的，我在政府供职，需要树立一个让民众认可和信任的形象。”  
亚瑟认为自己已经把道理讲清楚了，遣词造句也非常稳妥。“你将来也需要注意这一点，一名成功的企业家不应该翘起脚把自己的鞋底亮给其他人，因为那是非常非常不礼貌的行为。”  
阿尔弗雷德伸着下颌朝脑门上喷了一口气，刘海被吹得飞了起来。他翻着白眼蜷起膝盖将他那双裹着新篮球鞋的脚老老实实放回羊毛地垫上，又删除了那张已经收获了十几个赞的照片，而后一脸无奈地向着亚瑟展示屏幕，证明自己已经听话地照做。但亚瑟正埋头浏览一份文件，只是敷衍地回了一句“很好”。阿尔弗雷德的身体被安全带拉着重重地摔回椅背上，他心里埋怨着亚瑟的挑三拣四和心不在焉，决计在这个老古板意识到自己的问题之前也不再回应对方。  
“这个月在学校里学了些什么？”可能是意识到车里的气压有所降低，就像在办公室里讨论人工天气一样，询问学业是亚瑟试着和阿尔弗雷德找话题时的标准流程。但这小伙子正沉迷于琼斯科技新推出的智能眼镜，这种全新升级版的镜片将特别适配的立体UI直接投射在使用者的视神经上，制造了身临其境穿行于信息流中的奇妙效果。阿尔弗雷德完全没有要回答他的意思，抬起胳膊仿佛在空中抓住了什么东西，接着又朝车载显示屏做了个抛物的动作。他正在浏览的喜马拉雅旱獭视频被共享在屏幕上，画外音是一个男人正在评论说“它好像有点中暑”。阿尔弗雷德笑得很夸张，亚瑟则皱起眉头死死盯着前方的路面，他实在不明白这种东西有什么好看的，以至于让这个孩子完全无视了他发起的话题。

无论是谁身处天穹中心城的街道上，只要具备正常的视力，就不可能无视金融区那一组错落有致造型奇异的摩天大楼。它们冲破了周遭一切障碍物，用最直接也最夸张的手法向整座城市展示金钱的魅力。尤其是夜晚太阳落山以后，每一栋建筑都在暗夜中极尽所能张扬自我。伴随着此起彼伏亢奋到失真的口播，由LED灯带组成的巨幅平面广告不停地变换于墙体之上。半空中的巨型全息投影仿佛创意竞赛一样，将载体和周边环境利用到极致，推出一组又一组视效炸裂的动态影像。当人们乘坐缠绕在楼宇间的立体公共交通经过这里时，就如同穿行在数字信息铺就的原始森林中。位于金融区正中心的是一座直插云端的锥型建筑物，这座大厦隶属于西郊王氏经营的华熠能源集团，光是在其写字楼前台区域公示楼内租户名称的屏幕就占了整整两面墙，八十多台高速双层轿厢升降机日夜不停地工作，将行色匆忙的白领与企业家们弹射至这座巨型建筑的各个楼层。这座楼宇20层以下的外墙上挤满了琳琅满目的霓虹商标，其中华熠能源集团的logo以其巨大的体量在一众小品牌间被衬托得格外显眼，而它右边正是琼斯科技大小稍逊的标识。作为天穹下城最重要的网络科技公司，琼斯科技旗下的搜索引擎Joogle、社交媒体天博、电商琼斯严选、传统视频网站SkyTube和MicoPili、即时通讯软件天迅DD、短视频直播平台TitTat、视觉分享平台Staingram等海量媒体平台与软件占用了大部分天穹居民的业余时间，甚至成了一些天性内敛人士娱乐生活的全部。因此坊间流传着一句玩笑：“没有范戴克生命，你可能会少活20年，但如果没有琼斯科技，你就一天也活不下去了。”  
社交娱乐固然流量巨大效益良好，但真正稳固琼斯科技商业地位的还是那些与生产生活息息相关的新基建项目。依靠着华熠能源的强势后台，琼斯科技刚一推出全自动智慧车载系统，立即就占领了车载AI市场七成左右的份额，而自从所有立体交通管道统一强制实施新版自动驾驶系统准入政策以后，这一占有率迅速提升至了89.96%，紧踩着反垄断的红线。大部分同类型小企业都在濒临破产时被琼斯集团低价纳入囊中，为这个巨型托拉斯带来更强的生命力和更多的市场份额。但对于琼斯家族来说，上述的所有都只能算是佐餐细点，他们手中的最强王牌就是笼罩在整座穹顶城市之上的网络通信系统——天穹系统。这一系统在穹顶城市与外界断联之后，完美地代替了人类过去所依赖的互联网卫星，并极大地提升了传输速度和稳定性。借助天穹系统的整合，政府管理、工业生产、通讯往来、人民生活、交通运行、健康追踪……在中心城发生的每一个细节都少不了天穹系统的参与和支持，并且它的服务是完全免费的。虽然惯于挑剔的民众总少不了对天穹系统中偶发的bug或延迟问题怨声载道，但说到底谁也没有第二种选择。于是琼斯科技旗下专司天穹系统的部门内，上百名程序员实行三班倒工作制夜以继日地值班，以确保天穹中心城的每一个角落都平稳长久地运转。

宾利车按预设程序停在了浮屠塔贵宾入口前。每次来到金融区时，这里眼花缭乱的光污染和噪音总让亚瑟感到不可思议，尤其无法理解包括拉尔斯·范戴克在内的许多下城富豪为什么愿意在这种不得安宁的鬼地方定居。一个穿着华丽制服的南亚裔礼宾热情地接待了他们，用标准的服务流程辅助他们下车，并从车主那里取得了代泊车的手动驾驶权限。虽然亚瑟对这类服务人员多半不会给予太多的关注，但考虑到这是个向阿尔弗雷德示范的绝佳机会，他便强行摘掉了架在男孩脸上的智能眼镜，带着他对礼宾表达了一通冗长繁复的感谢，并向对方闪付了一笔小费。  
“等你将来成为了受人尊敬的琼斯先生，至少应该记得一件事，那就是看着那些服侍你的人的眼睛对他们真诚道谢。”站在通往地下商业中心的超长扶梯上，亚瑟一边整理着衣装，一边试图进行一番“善待普通人”的说教。他在西郊见过太多对下城一无所知的同辈，那些出身高贵的年轻人甚至不明白，下城人为何不辞辛苦地到自己家的庄园中出卖体力，于是干脆将他们视为天生贫贱、活该当牛做马的低等人。如果阿尔弗雷德也变得和他们一样，他日后的运营决策必然会直接危害到以天穹系统为骨骼的整个社会。而亚瑟的使命之一，就是要将他的这位表弟引上正轨。因为有朝一日他将成为天穹政府手中一枚万能的棋子，就像西洋棋中决胜的王后一样。

“可你那也是专门做给我看的吧，亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德的耳机里正播放着飞扬跋扈的流行音乐，他跟着节奏摇头晃脑时随口回怼了一句。  
亚瑟没料到他会以这样的态度同自己说话，张开口想要为自己辩解，但那些满是大道理的话语却全都堵在他的胸腔内。他忽然意识到，他们之间的距离并没有他想象中的那么近。他不能理解阿尔弗雷德听的那些乐队，不明白他看的视频笑点在哪里，甚至无法接受他自拍照的审美。比起亚瑟求学下城学院区而借住在格蕾丝姨妈家的那段时间，阿尔弗雷德早已不是那个对他言听计从的小跟班。亚瑟知趣地闭上了嘴，他毕竟也不是第一次应对赌气的小孩子了，总能找到些比讲道理更加奏效的办法。  
在亚瑟的带领下阿尔弗雷德无意识地走进了一家美式餐馆，当他注意到墙上的电子招贴画时眼神都明亮了起来。层层叠叠的面包片之间挤压出浓稠的肉酱汁，饮料机充填的大杯可乐翻滚着二氧化碳气泡，刚出油锅的金黄色薯条溅落在金属案板上。这些油脂过剩的画面让习惯于水煮花椰菜的亚瑟感到些许不适，阿尔弗雷德则饶有兴致地研究起菜单。琼斯家族于2086年从美国旧金山整体迁入天穹下城，虽然在西郊威廉姆斯家族出身的格蕾丝夫人的影响下，他们的饮食结构早已变得“健康而高级”，但基因里携带的美国口味似乎并没那么容易被消除。  
“如果这就是美国的食物，我绝不会认为那是个美好的地方。”亚瑟看着服务员端来了一个哑铃片那么大的双层牦牛汉堡和堆成小山包一样的炸薯条，由衷地感慨着。许久没有探望过西郊老宅的他忽然回想起柯克兰家的餐桌，他那位同样来自威廉姆斯家族的母亲伊丽莎白也是个对食材本身的讲究远胜于烹饪方法的人。和那些一辈子生活在西郊的小姐夫人们一样，她们坚称用没有标注“30分钟农场直达”的食材制作的食物根本无法下咽。  
阿尔弗雷德拒绝了亚瑟关于使用刀叉进食的建议，他收起了那些花里胡哨的电子产品，用被解放的双手抓着那巨大的汉堡，在上面啃出了几个豁口。他看上去兴致勃勃，又变得和过去一样健谈。少年嘴里塞满了食物，大肆咀嚼的同时将原本预备讲给亚瑟听的那些校园见闻一股脑地说出来，一句赶着一句，逻辑在无数件毫不相干的事情中跳来跳去。之后他又谈论起学校橄榄球队在新赛季中的出色表现，当然，这些描述或多或少有些水分。作为校队的四分卫，他恨不得对亚瑟点评自己经历过的每一场比赛，完全不在意对方是不是对这种“冲动蛮干”的运动有兴趣。亚瑟一边搅动着面前那盆凯撒沙拉，一边适时给予阿尔弗雷德一些回应。在更多的时候他半垂着脑袋，手藏在桌子下面浏览着即时通讯的对话框。除了偶尔抬起眼睛与那个夸夸其谈的演讲者短暂对视，大部分精力都集中在拉尔斯新发来的文件上。那是一份长达60页的手稿扫描件，里面大部分内容不知出于何种原因被人为地打上了马赛克，可视的明文则是由多种难以理解的旧亚洲语言交织写就的，行文间还穿插着亚瑟从未见过的诡异符号。位于原稿正中心的第30到31页上是一幅跨页画作，画面中描绘的倒是相对具象的内容：在一片辽远沙漠的背景之上，是一株冠幅巨大的黑色花树，枝丫被浅色的锦簇花团所覆盖。电子文档在画面中圈出了几个小点，旁边注释着一行只能勉强看个大概的小字：“颜料中夹杂着的沙粒来自南部沙丘？”。  
除了这份文档之外，拉尔斯还留下了一句话：“有些想法需要尽快得到证实，不少于5克的样本A需在下周二之前到位。”


End file.
